Bando Sao Zhang
Bando Sáo Zhāng ( シンジサンパウロチャン,Sáo Zhāng Bando) is the younger brother of Gendo Sao Zhang, member of the Sao Zhang Clan. Like many of the other members, he was a gift to Demetrius D. Xavier and The Hakuri Pirates, from Sima Sao Zhang of the Taichibukai. To form an alliance between the two bodies, now Bando along with his brother Gendo, Taki and Maki, he is a member of the crew and working in Demetrius Division. Bando is famous in the Burutechniques and Roksuhiki, giving him the name The Bull (ブル, Buru). With this he sets out to show the world the pride of his own family, supporting his older brother and his own dreams. Bando the bull, sets out also to lady waste to the bagans family as well. After his battle with Ryan Z. Bagans, wanting to put an end to the monkey man. Appearance Bando is a very tall man and very muscular, he has his head shaved. He has however a ponytail, with black hair and small patches on the back of his head. He wears a set of two earring on his right ear and has 2 tattooed under his eyes. His them of dress is close to his brothers as well, he wears a dark purple turtle neck sweater. Wearing arm guards over the sleeves, tied down with white bandages. Over this he wears a purple Kariginu, the garb of the Shinto Priest and bares the Sao Zhang symbol on the front of his kariginu. He wears a pirate’s sash and keeps a scroll and a sword on it. He wears a pair of pale colored stealth pants, with bandages around his legs and an odd pair of shoes. A boot with an opened toed design, like many other members of the sao zhang clan wears. Personality Bando is a silent man, often seen with his arms crossed and an aggressive expression. There is very little known about his personality, he seems to be a very calm and collected member of the crew and clan. He seems to have a pride in his family as well, saying a horse and aggressive tone on how the Sao Zhang clan is superior because of their style. So he does have arrogance's, he belittles opponents shown when he fought Ryan. Yelling out at him to try and kill him, Bando has no fears nor second thoughts of killing anyone. But he does have some honor in him, he will listen to his captain and Gendo. He seems to respect his allies as well, but enemies he hates and can get angry if he is insulted or such. Relationships Family He has a since of family pride and honor, he will listen and work very well with his other relatives. He listens and will give his life down for his older brother, however he seems to work very well with Taki. Even though he knows that he was only a gift handed over to Demetrius by Sima Sao, he still respects him as the head of the family. Hakuri Crew Among the hakuri crew he is one of the more quiet and mysterious members, he seems to not worry about Takashi and Masashi's love obsession. He doesn't care about Soyokaze's wishing for freedom and Shirohime's talk about nothingness. He is a member of the crew because that is what his fate dictated, so he makes the best of it. However, he is very liked among the crew Braddock sees him as a rival and the two work very well together along with most of the other members as well. Demetrius's Division In Demetrius he has no care for what they want, he only goes about his own business and has little interaction with them. However, he is respected and praised because of his skills and even Missy seems to hit on him. However he only ignores her and goes on about his life, but he is praised by Ignatius and Ravana. Demetrius D. Xavier He sees Demetrius as a capable leader and captain thus why he follows him, he also knows since he was a tool for him. Bando does as asked of him and does it without any objections. Demetrius praises him for his skills and powers, seeing him as a valuable member of his crew. Enemies Bagans Family Bando has a passionate hate for the Bagans family, even though the Hakuri crew is allies with Kage Z. Bagans. He even tells him that one day he will be killed by him and the rest of the Sao Zhang family. However, Bando has held his tongue many times because Gendo has told him to or that he sees that it is not the time. Ryan Z. Bagans Bando has a hated rivalry with Ryab, the two have battle a few times and both coming out in a tie. However he wants Ryan to fall by his hands and show that a danu devil fruit user can be taken down. Ryan on the other hand sees Bando as a friendly rivalry, only thinking that Bando puts on a "tough guy" act. Tsuyaka Suigyoku Tsuyaka being very protective of Ryan, he has interrupted many battles between Bando and Ryan. Tsyuaka has a hate for bando as well, calling him an ugly beast and a disgrace to warriors. Tsuyaka seems to think of bando as a major threat to his "fathers" safety. Abilities and Powers Immense Strength Bando has immense strength since his specialty in the Sao Zhang style is the Buru techniques. He can increase his own body mass and strength to near superhuman levels and give crushing defeats to others with it. His strength was shown when he was able to pick Ryan up (in full form) and throw him across the field. He also was able to pick up bigger rocks and small builds to throw at others, making him one of the strongest members of the crew. Speed However his speed is extremely slow, he is a slow man. He has the speed of an average man, only able to barely keep up with the other members of the crew. Swordsmanship Bando is very good with a sword, he uses a broadsword for battle. He uses a hack and slash style for battle, no formal training for his own. He relies on his raw strength to lift the sword and to swing it, hitting his target. Giving out some pretty hard damage to others, his skills can rival that of Maki's swordsmanship skills. Sao Zhang Style Bando is a grandmaster at the Buru techniques of the Sao Zhang style. However it seems that he doesn't any other forms or techniques from the style, so technically he is the weakness of the style users. Buru (振る,' Buruu. Literally Meaning “The Strength of the Bull”'') this set of techniques allows the user to transform strength into certain parts of the body, such as fists or legs. In crease ones abilities, one must be able have an understanding of the ways of Rokushiki. One must have mastered it before they can use these, for it allows the user to sift the weight and strengths greatly. Amuzouka (増加, Meaning “Bull’s Arm Increase”) this technique allows the user to great increase their muscle mass in their arms, however not changing their appearance. A very skinny man could use this technique and have the strength that could rival whitebeards, making this one of the most arts in the whole style. Ashizouka (脚部', meaning “Bull’s Leg Increase”) this technique allows the user to great increase their muscle mass in their legs, however not changing their appearance. A very skinny man could use this technique and have the strength that could rival whitebeards, making this one of the most arts in the whole style. Sokudozouka (急ぎ, Meaning “Bull’s Speed Increase”) the user will be able to increase the amount of strength in their feet so they could jump, run and leap faster and at great speeds. With many of the janpu techniques the user can become unstoppable. The user can also increase the muscle massive in the feet to give a dangerous kick to opponents. Suramuzouka (満塁ホームラ, Meaning “Bull’s Slam Increase”) the user can increase the muscle massive in their palms in order to give a much more deadly palm slam to opponents. The user can palm slam other objects as well, being able to break in it half. Haki Bando is very good at haki, being able to increase his own senses and predict others moves. He can have amazing durability, applying it to his own style and powers. He is able to knock back others as well, with haki in his fist he can be so skilled that he is able to turn a zoan user back into their human form. As shown when he fought both Pell and Ryan Z. bagans, with a punch of haki they went back into thier human forms. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, '''Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Sáo Zhāng Clan Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User